Under the stars
by TheChia
Summary: In the quiet night, a lonely girl is looking at the stars. Rainbow Live, Girlslove, NaruxBell


It was a cold night.  
Of course, someone like Ito would just have called it cool or something like that, but for Naru, it was simply cold outside, especially for a young girl sitting on a roof, wearing nothing but her pajamas.  
But, once again, she found herself unable to sleep. It had been happening a lot lately, and she knew what was wrong: It was love. A tragic love that most likely could never be fulfilled. She thought back to that day; the day of her greatest success; the day of her greatest loss. They were the same.  
Sure, she saved the Prism World, but to do so, she had to give up on her friend. Her beloved one. The one she never confessed to, but wanted to do so after the Prism Queen Cup. And with that girl, a large part of her happiness was gone. And it had yet to come back to her.  
And now, looking at the stars, she couldn't help but remember.  
"Rinne-chan..."  
The stars did remind her of Rinne. The night did remind her of Rinne. In fact, most things they enjoyed together in some way or another were now just bringing up more pain, more sadness.

Tonight, the stars were beautiful. A clear sky, not a single cloud in sight, just all these stars.  
Without thinking about it, she raised her hand, almost as if she was trying to reach the stars. Maybe, she thought, if she could just reach out a little further, get a little bit closer to them, she could reach the stars, reach the place where Rinne was. Just a bit more...  
But her hand was only grabbing the thin air, and she slowly lowered her arm, looking at her palm, hoping for any kind of sign that wasn't there.

"Naru?"  
She turned around and looked at the girl standing at the window, giving her a worried look.  
Her friend...no, she thought, she was her girlfriend now. She still had a hard time to believe it, but the girl standing there actually confessed to her a few weeks ago.  
"Bell-chan..."

"Again?" Bell gave her a worried look, and only now did Naru realize she was crying. Instead of a reply, she slowly wiped her tears away and gave a small nod. "Again..."  
The red-haired beauty climbed out of the window and joined her on the cold roof, shivering a little when she sat down. And without saying anything else, she pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug.

Naru took a short while to calm herself down in Bell's arms, drenching the taller girl's nightgown with her tears.  
After calming down, Naru looked at her girlfriend's face. "I'm sorry... It's just..."  
"I know."

Bell knew that Naru was in love with Rinne. Bell knew she would never be the only for Naru.  
And yet, she gave whatever she had to give. A hug when Naru was feeling down. A shoulder to cry on when Naru was feeling sad. A kiss when Naru felt the need to be loved.  
She even went so far to spend almost every night with Naru, so that her girlfriend would never feel lonely.  
Convincing Naru's parents of this arrangement had been fairly easy; she had been pretty much adopted as part of the family the moment she set foot into the house. Her own parents, especially her mother, were a bit less happy about her quasi-moving out, but in the end, they allowed it. It took a lot of convincing, but she knew she had to do it. Because Naru needed her. She was willing to risk everything to give Naru a little bit of happiness, or at least to ease the pain a little.

And Naru loved her for that.  
She loved Bell as much as she loved Rinne, and she knew she would never give one of them up for the other. She loved both of them, and she wanted to spend time with both of them, go on dates, spend the nights, hug and kiss each other. Bell knew that as well, and Naru knew that Bell knew.

"Look!" Bell's soft voice brought Naru back into reality. Her eyes followed Bell's stretched arm, until she was looking at the starry sky again. The sky that was now filled with shooting stars. And for the first time in a while, Naru smiled a bit.  
They both sat on the roof, next to each other, holding hands while looking at the beautiful spectacle in the sky. And they both sent their wishes to the stars.  
 _"Please let Rinne-san come back so Naru can be happy again."  
"Please let Rinne-chan come back so we can be together again."_

The perfect silence between them was destroyed as Naru let out a small sneeze, which made Bell turn towards the smaller girl. "Let's go back inside."  
"Yeah..." Slowly, Naru got up and went back into her room, followed closely by Bell, who closed the window behind them. They got back into the futon, and without needing any words, Bell hugged her girlfriend again, pulling her close enough so they could feel each others gentle heartbeat.

Outside, the shooting stars were slowly disappearing. But then, after a moment of perfect silence, a single last one appeared, a bit brighter than the others. And as it fell, it didn't disappear. It's tail got shorter, until there was nothing left but the figure of a girl, slowly gliding down towards the city on rainbow-colored wings.


End file.
